1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inspecting a turbine disk and, more specifically, to a device for inspecting a turbine disk in situ.
2. Related Art
Turbine disks used as part of a power generation system must be inspected for cracking and other defects as a part of normal maintenance. Typically, such inspections are performed by ultrasonic transducers, eddy current probes, and similar devices. Traditionally, the inspection of turbine disks require the disk assembly to be removed from the turbine housing assembly. This is a time consuming, labor intensive, and expensive process. One improvement over this system provided for an ultrasonic transducer, or other inspection device, to be mounted on an elongated arm having a tip structured to fit between turbine disk assemblies. This inspection system does not allow for the turbine disk assembly to remain in the turbine housing assembly. To provide access to the turbine disks, the turbine disks had to be removed from the turbine housing assembly. The turbine disk assembly is then placed on, and rotated under, a generally stationary inspection device.